


Confessions

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Series: Atlantis Drabbles [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rodney drifts off to sleep, he whispers into the quiet. A confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the mcsheplets challenge #20 Confession

In the dark of night when they’re sated and sleepy, curled up together and breathing deeply, he has the urge to speak. It’s silly, he knows that, and he also knows that when he wakes up Rodney will be curled around him, one hand in his hair and the other hanging on to his dog tags. It’s peaceful, this quiet and he doesn’t want to shatter it with words. When Rodney drifts off to sleep, he whispers into the quiet. A confession.

 

“I love you,”

 

He falls asleep, and never does hear the softly spoken reply.

 

“I love you too."


End file.
